


And that's how we got married

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (slight) Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jay's wedding, Liam and Zayn are assholes, Louis Proposes, Louis' got no control, M/M, Niall is very confused, Sexuality Crisis, Sub Harry, Top Harry, but - Freeform, if there is, it was a mistake, louis is straight, or was..., there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't know this would happen. He didn't ask for it and from the looks of it, Harry doesn't like this either.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Louis gets engaged to a stranger on his Mum's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On this happy day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow! I never thought I'd actually put any of my works on AO3 because I'm unworthy. I'm so nervous. If this gets good stats and stuff, I might add in other works from my wattpad account. In case your wondering, yes it's same setting as Jay's wedding with Dan, and everyone is wearing the exact same clothes they wore to the wedding, except the Maliks, you can imagine them in whatever. I hope you enjoy.

"You look lovely mum" Louis says and helps her stand up from her chair. Jay smiles brightly and dusts Louis' shoulders.

"And you do too!" She says, dragging her hands down his arms to his hand and kisses his knuckles. Louis smiles and presses a kiss to his mum's forehead. Louis' so happy for Jay. Dan's a very nice and decent man. Louis' never seen anyone love his mother so much. Jay's beaming when he pulls away to look at her.

"Soon you'll be getting married too" She says softly.

" _Mum_..." Louis groans

"I'm serious!" she says sternly, "I want to see you happy too. And you're of age now, it's a good time to get married"

"Mum-"

"I know you're going to say you aren't ready. I'm not forcing you to get married, I'm reminding you" she says and opens a drawer, "Nan told me to give this ring to you" She says, smiling at the pretty ring with a big blue gem in it, the colour of their eyes. "It's has a charm in it. You'll definitely get yes from the person you'll propose to with this"

Louis frowned and took the ring in his hand, "Thanks mum"

Jay pulls him down so she can kiss his forehead and then starts complaining and rambling about things that need to be done.

 

\------

Louis winked at his sisters and Eleanor who giggled as Dan put the ring on Jay's finger. Louis pretends to wipe a tear, making sure to be super dramatic. The twins, who are sitting next to him, start giggling at his funny behaviour, left over petals falling from their baskets. He grins when he sees Jay throw a warning glance at him, but otherwise looks amused too. The priest finishes off the ceremony and announces Jay and Dan, husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest says and Louis makes tiny gagging sounds making Jay laugh into her kiss. Louis chuckles, knowing he's going to be scolded, and claps along with everyone else in the audience. Niall's finally let's out a loud bubbling laughter and bends down to try to stop himself and catch his breath. Louis knows he's been holding it every since Louis' been making weird face and noises so the girls keep smiling in case they got bored.

Jay turns around and all the girls gather up behind her to catch her bouquet. Louis jokingly drags Niall into the tiny crowd with him and Niall laughs again, lifting his hands in hope that he'd be getting married next. Louis doesn't let out a giggle when Eleanor and Lottie turn around with with competitive faces which he returns. He knows he and Niall aren't the only boys in the crowd. There's a guy next to him, dressed like he's part of a powerful mafia and he can see Zayn too. He's admiring the crowd when something falls into his hands. He looks at it and freezes. Everyone's turned quiet even Niall. There's absolutely no way Louis' going get married next. He needs to make this into a joke soon so people can laugh and forget that the bouquet fell in his hands. So he drops to his knee in front of mafia dressed man, takes his hand and pulls out the ring his mother had given him earlier.

"Will you marry me?" he says and if everyone was quiet before, they've stopped breathing now. Mafia man look down at Louis and then at the hand Louis' holding. He can tell that mafia man knows it's a joke because of the grin he's wearing and the way he dramatically brings his free hand to his cheek.

"Of course!" he says in a mock-shrilly voice. Louis slips the ring onto mafia man's finger and stands up when people start clapping and cheering. He hands Harry the bouquet and winks. He hopes he can have the ring back because his mum would kill him if he couldn't.

 


	2. That's how Louis was fucked (not literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first chapter was really bad. I'm so embarrassed of it. But now it's become my writing style for this story and my writer side won't let me change it. Hopefully, I can still make it better. Enjoy this chapter.

" **Louis William Tomlinson!** " His mother scolded as she pulled him into her room, " _Why did you do that?_ "

Why didn't she understand that it was a _joke_?

After strange mafia man said yes, his mother squeaked and literally dragged him to her room. He could tell she was pissed off before she'd even reached him. He did however, manage to slip the ring on mafia man's finger and maybe he was a little too dazed by mafia man's smile to notice his mum had been storming her way over to them.

"It was a joke mum! The bouquet fell in my hands and you know I don't want to be married any time soon."

"So you proposed to the person standing next to you, how logical!"

"It was a joke! I saw shocked and I panicked, and I didn't like all the attention that was on me, so I did it"

"Louis!" Jay scolded in a stern voice, "That ring wasn't a joke! Do you know how many generations of our family has seen it?"

And oh fuck...

"How many?" Louis asked cautiously

"Er... three. But that's not important! You got engaged to someone. Do you even know them?"

"No..."

"Louis!" Jay groaned, "We have to fix this, tell everyone you were joking. Do you understand. AND you'll take that ring back!"

"I know, I will, promise"

Jay sighs in relief and brushes Louis' shoulder. Louis lets her with a frown. Did it really look believable? The dude he proposed seemed to know he was joking... But then his mum, who knows him better than anyone in the world believed it.

Lottie bursts into the room, her eyes filled with glee, "Dude! You just proposed to Harry Styles. Congrats"

Louis jaw fell open in shock. Harry Styles. As in that guy who was the first person to come out as bisexual in their school and who he hated soo much in his school years, because Harry was cool (and a dork and stupid) and stole the people's attention when Louis was cooler (and he was funny and not stupid). Louis' grown up now and a lot more mature, so he isn't going keep that silly grudge. And Harry's a nice dude, so he'll probably give him back his ring.

"Anne's son? Oh thank god! They'll understand" Jay says and fixes her dress.

"Understand what? Oh, by the way, Anne is very happy and wants to talk to you both. Everyone's congratulating Harry and Harry's literally beaming" Lottie says excitedly and smiles so bright and innocent, Louis almost doesn't have the heart to tell her it was a joke. Jay rolls her eyes and drags Louis out the room to make a public apology. Lottie follows them in confusion. Louis heart is pounding in his chest. He's never apologized for anything like this before, he's not sure how he's going to now either. As they make their way out, Anne meets them.

"Louis! Jay!" she calls, "Jay! Congratulation on your wedding and Louis" she says, looking way too happy, "Congratulations, you've made my son so happy" they all turn to look at Harry then, who can only be described as the sun right now. But Harry knows it's a joke, doesn't he?

"Right... we need to tell you something" Jay says, of course she had to ruin it for him. Talking about something else made him calm down a bit but now his hearts beating faster than it should. Anne looks at them with her eyebrows furrowed, noticing the tone in Jay's voice.

"What is it?" She asks turning to Lottie who Louis had forgotten was with them.

"Actually, Louis would like to tell yo-"

"Jay! Louis! My lovelies" Louis' Nan calls as she makes her way to them.

"Nan! Are you having a good time?" Jay asks, the seriousness and harsh tone leaving her like it was never there. Louis' Nan let's out a hearty chuckle.

"I'm having a great time. I got to see one of my children get married and another one get engaged on the same day"

Lottie nods, "Can you believe it Nana? Louis got engaged. I thought I'd get married before he would!"

"I'm so happy for you my child" She says and pats him on the back, "Where's the cake?! I need something sweet to celebrate!"

Louis stares in shock as he watches Lottie take their Nan to the buffet table, telling her the cake hasn't been cut yet and she can have cupcakes instead. Louis turns to his mum wondering why she hadn't interrupted and told her that he hasn't actually gotten engaged to Harry. But then again, he knows why. They don't know how long his great grandmother has until she's not with them another and they need to make her last days happy. He knows he's truly fucked now... He's going to have to marry Harry.


	3. The "Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing here. No I do, but like, I'm trying to improve my writing style, but it's fighting back???? So sorry if the writing style is funky, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Louis' trying his best to not be upset right now, but really, how can he be. For some reason, his mum's told him to stay in her room and not to move. He knows what she's planning, but he really hopes he can get out of it. The last thing he wants is to get married.

Louis' not afraid of marriages, no. He's afraid to commit to early or with the wrong person. Of course he dreamed of his own wedding, preferably a girl because he did not want to marry a boy. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE BOYS!

Louis sighed and looked down at his feet. He knows his mum wouldn't force him to marry Harry, but she would ask them to pretend like they will. He'll probably have to kiss Harry for his Nan so it's believable.

Hopefully, Harry'll say no and they'll have to tell his Nan it was a joke. Louis really doesn't want to start acting all loved up about someone else...

The door opens and it's Harry. Louis let's out a huff. He's hungry and bored. His mum is probably starving him as punishment (not really, his mum always worries about him not eating so it's not likely). And to think he was looking forward to eating food not made at home.

"Your mum told me you'd be here" Harry said and whoa, when did his voice get so deep and... weird, "Brought you food"

My moved my head so fast, I would have snapped my neck. He was holding a plate full of food making my mouth water and stomach growl. Harry chuckled and handed me the plate. I've never been more grateful my whole life.

"So..." Harry starts, after I take a spoonful of chicken and rice, "your mum looked lovely" he said, sitting next to me on the bed. I hummed and quickly swallowed.

"She'd been through so many to get to that one,"

"Of course, the perfect dress comes with patience"

I turned to him with my eyebrows raised, "And why do you know that?"

Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat, "I'm getting married soon! Have you heard?!" he asks in a shrill voice, "I'll be the prettiest bride you'll ever see!" he finishes and joins in on the laughter.

"Talking about marriage..." I start once we calmed.

"Yeah I know, would you believe how many people came to congratulate me?" Harry asks.

"There's a problem" I say, ignoring Harry's comment. Harry's face went serious immediately.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Well... we might have to date..."

Harry stared at me confused, but silent as if waiting for me to continue. But really, I can't- I don't know how to continue until Harry says something, anything.

"But it was a... you meant it?" He asked

"No! It was a joke... but then my Nan..."

There was silence. Louis knows that Harry understood. The Styles were really close because of Jay and Anne being good friends. They understood each other inside out. So it was really weird to Louis that only Harry and his mum knew his was joking while everyone else believed it was real.

"Why did everyone believe it though?" Harry asked.

"Not sure"

Really though, Louis wasn't really sure. Louis and Harry were always concidered close friends, they both aren't sure why. They only know each other because of their mums. Didn't really spend a lot of time together. They usually hung out with their own friends when their mums would want to meet and if they could have their friends over, they'd be together because they both were boys. Louis guesses it's like that time that everyone thought Harry was his best friend and that why everyone in his class was familiar with him. His best friend has always been Niall though and Harry's was Zayn.

"So we have to date?" Harry asked

"Not really.. just pretend date for me Nan"

"I think we can do that" Harry said and looked up to the ceiling, "How long are we stuck dating?"

"Don't know"

Louis may have been mistaken but he's pretty sure he saw Harry smile for a split second at that and then frown real big.

"But I have a boyfriend..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I promise to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
